The present invention generally relates to optical transmitting and/or receiving modules, and more particularly to a compact optical transmitting and/or receiving module.
Generally, an optical transmitting and/or receiving module refers to a unit comprising an optical connector, optical semiconductor elements, and a signal processing circuit such as an integrated circuit for electrically processing signals. The optical connector comprises an optical plug provided on an end of an optical fiber cable, and a receptacle to which the optical plug is detachably connected. The optical semiconductor elements and the signal processing circuit form a sub-unit, and such a sub-unit will hereinafter be referred to as an optical link assembly.
A conventional optical link assembly has a rectangular parallelopiped shape of a relatively large size, as will be described later on in the specification. For this reason, the overall size of the optical transmitting and/or receiving module is large, and it is difficult to downsize the optical transmitting and/or receiving module.